


Kingdom Farts

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cheating, Destiny Islands, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Love Triangles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of fantasy isn't always a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Farts

“You will?” Sora asks excited.

Kairi nods cutely.

Sora races to her for a hug and a peck on the lips, “That’s awesome!”

“Well, I figure we spend almost every moment together anyways...why not just make it official,” she said with a smile.

“We gotta celebrate,” he says as he runs off, cell phone to his ear.

Kairi laughs sweetly.

The two had started dating four years ago but Kairi would never commit to a relationship; she had been hurt before and, as a result, developed trust issues that are seen, publicly, as shyness.

Kairi, on a particularly vulnerable night, allowed Sora to share her bed and he comforted her sweetly through the night without ever trying to get on her. She appreciated his restraint and finally felt she had found a man worthy of her intelligence, beauty, and her sexuality.

 

Sora arranges a party, inviting all the inhabitants of Destiny Island to come and celebrate Kairi and Sora’s commitment to each other. Nearly everyone is there; parties are few and far between on Destiny Island so when there is one, people tend to flock to it in droves.

“Kairi, the guys and me are gonna go swimming; can I give you my phone?”

“Sure, be careful.”

“You know me,” Sora says, kissing her before he runs off.

“That’s what I’m a afraid of,” Kairi replies, chuckling to herself and waving at Sora when he turns to look at her; he blows her a kiss and mouths ‘I love you.’

Kairi believes it.

Sora’s phone vibrates; Kairi looks down to see it’s a text message from Selphie. It was odd a partier like her was not at this event.

Kairi, with just a hint of hesitance, hit ‘Read’ on the phone.

To: Sora  
From: Selphie  
Subject:   
Message: hey, um...can you come over tonight?

Kairi, feeling rage fill her sense, drops the phone and immediately heads in the direction of Selphie’s house.

Sora emerges from the water a few minutes later to find his phone lying in the sand and Kairi no where to be found.

He picks it up and looks at the last message.

“Oh no!” He exclaims and also runs to Selphie’s house.

 

“I’m so glad you...oh, Kairi; hey, how are you?”

“Doing pretty good, you mind if I come in?”

“Not at all, no; I haven’t talked to you in forever, it’ll be nice to catch up.”

“Absolutely, thanks.”

Kairi proceeds to the couch and takes a seat, Selphie sits almost uncomfortably close to her.

“So, what brings you here?” Selphie asks.

“Well I was in the neighborhood and I was just wondering if perhaps you were fucking Sora?”

“What?”

“You heard me! Are you fucking Sora? Have you had sex with him?”

“It’s no business of yours but yes! Yes I’ve fucked Sora. I’ve fucked him until his eyes rolled back in his head.”

“You bitch!” Kairi says as she lunges at Selphie.

The two grapple back and forth before Kairi finally sprinkles paralyzing powder on Selphie.

“That’ll hold ya! How could you do this?”

“Do what? Have sex with Sora?”

“He’s mine! I love him and you soiled him; you turned him into this monstrous cheater!”

“Me? You’re the one that leaves him sexually ungratified nightly! He and I call you blue balls because he gets all excited as you get all flirty with him and then give him jack shit so he races over here and we fuck. Sora may love you but he likes fucking me pretty well.”

Kairi is red with anger, “You’re gonna pay for this!”

“Please, a little paralyzing powder? It’ll wear off in another few minutes.”

“Luckily,” Kairi smiles an evil smile, “That’s all I need.”

Selphie, watches as Kairi removes her pants and underwear, she cannot help but be a little turn on by Kairi’s perfectly shaved, clean, and ‘like-new’ vagina. She slightly licks her lips lustfully; she’s dying to finger herself.

“Excited Selphie?”

Selphie nods.

“Well, let me get a little closer.”

Kairi approaches Selphie and lands her feet near her head.

“Lick them,” Kairi says as she lifts her foot and places it near Selphie’s mouth.

Selphie does as she is told, dutifully licking Kairi’s pungently smelling feet.

“Good; now let’s see what else you can do.”

“Please! Please let me finger myself.”

“No, this is your punishment! You’re punishment for making my Sora unfaithful to me!”

Before Selphie can respond, Kairi sticks her petite little butt in Selphie’s face.

She sits for a while on the immobile girl, causing Selphie’s air to lessen and lessen; she feels Selphie’s head bob desperately in it’s seeking of oxygen.

BRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP!

“Ahhhhhh, at last! Smell my fart Selphie! Smell it!”

Selphie has little to say in the matter as her nose inhales the wretched gas greedily to survive.

Kairi rises slightly, “Say you’ll stop seeing Sora.”

“Never! I will never...”

Kairi interrupts with a RRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP as she sits back down on Selphie.

The smell is caught and hovers around Selphie’s tortured nose.

Kairi continues to sit for seconds more; Selphie feels as though she is going to pass out.

Finally, Kairi rises again, “Say it!”

“Alright...alright, just stop. I’ll never...”

The door bursts open with a CRASH. In charges in Sora.

Kairi sees this and finds this confirms all the rumors and she is pissed; Sora is clearly as much to blame as this siren bitch!

Kairi grabs Selphie’s head and shoves it into her ass crack as she sits up.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Selphie struggles uselessly as Kairi holds her head tight in the crack of her ass until all her fight diminishes; Selphie has passed out.

“What did you do to her?” Sora asks, pleadingly.

“Nothing compared to what I’m going to do to you.”

Kairi races over and spears Sora into the wall. As he slides down into a sitting position, Kairi shoves her butt in his face.

PRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMPPPP!

“I trusted you, you stupid fucker! Why would you betray me?!”

Sora felt dizzy and his head hurt like a motherfucker; now he had horrid gas swirling around his nose.

Kairi kicked Sora in the balls, hard, and released another fart, PPPPRRRRPPP!

“Ahhhh, nice! Inhale all of that my little buttfriend.”

Sora could not fight back; he just had to inhale the cabbagey emissions that surrounded him.

He quickly passes out from all the putrid gas.

 

He wakes in his hut on Destiny Island. He tries to rise but realizes he is chained down. He looks right and see’s Selphie chained to the wall.

Kairi walks in, “Oh good, you’re awake. I just had a killer breakfast; beans and vegetables. You’re nose is going on a ride!”

Sora’s eyes go wide as Kairi mounts the bed; an ominous shadow cast over him.


End file.
